La misión de Kohina
by Alejito480
Summary: Tras un extraño incidente, Kagetane desaparece dejando sola a Kohina,y esta,desesperada, lo buscará por cielo y tierra hasta encontrarlo.


**(Nota de autor: Pensaba hacerla al final, pero me adelanto a decir que, después de leer las cinco primeras novelas, no pude estudiar correctamente a Kohina, y tampoco saber si ella es un soldado mecánico como Kagetane o Tina (Aunque el primero lo afirme de manera sutil), así que tomo las palabras de Kagetane al decir que ella fue escogida para lo mismo. Solo eso. Espero que la historia sea de vuestro total agrado** )

 **Sola contra muchos**

Meses habían pasado desde la tercera batalla de Kanto, y las cosas para la pareja Hiruko se habían vuelto aburridas, ya que las cosas, al menos para ellos, eran tranquilas.

En algún lugar del bosque que rodeaban la cara exterior de los monolitos, descansaban Kohina y su padre Kagetane; la primera dormía plácidamente mientras el segundo observaba desde su lugar el cielo estrellado. Se habían pasado gran parte de la semana matando Gastreas por diversión, pero había cosas que aún perturbaban a Kagetane, y la más especial era su batalla perdida contra Rentaro, y aunque para este último solo fuera agua pasada, para Kagetane era un deshonor total, pero ya no podía vengarse… no en ese momento.

Ninguno de los dos estaba preparado para lo que vendría.

Kagetane se recostó silenciosamente cerca de su hija, una autentica psicópata, pero también una niña de casi once años. Se quitó su máscara y cerró los ojos. No pasaron ni cinco segundos hasta que oyó que algo había salido disparado entre los arbustos que habían detrás de él, y solo sintió una fuerte patada en su abdomen, pero agarró su máscara y se recuperó muy rápidamente, mientras veía como algunas personas comenzaban a venir hacia él, y desenvainó sus Beretta y disparó a quemarropa; le dio a alguien, pero no al que era. Rápidamente Kohina despertó por el disparo, y Kagetane adoptó una posición defensiva para protegerla mientras esta despertaba, pero la situación se volvió en su contra. Dos iniciadoras, de características que eran un misterio salieron de la nada, una aterrizó de una patada en la cara de Kohina, y la otra mandó a volar una de las Beretta de Kagetane.

Lo único que pudo oír Kohina fue a su padre gritar "¡ _Corre, y escóndete!",_ pero sin entender el porqué, ya que estaba bastante desorientada por aquel golpe.

Kagetane se lanzó a correr entre los arboles mientras disparaba a quemarropa a sus perseguidores.

Kohina desenvainó sus espadas de _Varanium_ mientras recuperaba, pero alguien le atacó otra vez golpeándole en la cara, patada que le hizo reaccionar y se reincorporó a la batalla de un salto, la iniciadora tenía dos empuñaduras de _Varanium_ que simulaban las garras de un tigre, y por su aspecto, tenía que ser mayor que ella. Kohina no dudó en atacar lanzándose con sus espadas cortas en un ataque frontal.

—¡Rebánate! —Pero su ataque fue muy predecible, y su oponente logró bloquearlo—

—No pierdas tiempo con ella, se está escapando—Soltó una voz de algún sitio, y su oponente hizo estrellar algo contra Kohina, una granada aturdidora que explotó justo cuando saltó sobre ella y se adentró en el bosque. Logró aturdirla, pero aun así comenzó a seguir a la otra iniciadora por el bosque, pero no era capaz de diferenciar un árbol de una persona luego de la explosión de la granada y los dos golpes en la cara. De un momento a otro se adentró en una nube de humo blanco que la desconcentró.

Una bala de _Varanium_ vino de algún sitio que logró impactar en su vientre, pero aún podía mantenerse en pie, pero poco a poco lo único que escuchaba eran disparos a lo lejos.

Ya, incapaz de seguir en pie, cayó arrodillada en el suelo apoyándose sobre una de sus espadas. Intentó dar un salto para ganar terreno, pero la herida no se lo permitió. Lo que ocurrió después Kohina no lo recordaría. Una bala atravesó su pecho y algo la empujó hacia un barranco.

Kohina despertó a cuando ya era casi medio día. Estaba en el borde un rio, y junto a ella sus espadas. Se levantó rápidamente, ya estaba recuperada, pero sus heridas ardían con fuerza, y había dejado su mochila al lado de la fogata. No perdió tiempo y de unos pocos saltos ya estaba arriba del desfiladero. A los pocos minutos llegó a la fogata y buscó entre su mochila su móvil. Sin llamadas ni mensajes de su padre. Lo guardó en la mochila para luego cerrarla y colgarla en su hombro. Cogió carrerilla y comenzó a dar saltos entre los arboles siguiendo pistas, hasta que llegó a un descampado donde había una gran cantidad de árboles arrancados de sus raíces formando una gran figura perfectamente circular " _Truco imaginario"_ Pensó, para luego ver como los casquillos de las balas de la pistola de su padre se repartían por todo el lugar. Siguió corriendo entre los arboles siguiendo los destrozos y los casquillos, pero hubo un momento entre las horas que corrió que ya no habían pistas. Su cuerpo necesitaba un descanso, pero su alma y su instinto le mantenían en pie, Siguió corriendo a ciegas entre los arboles hasta perder el rumbo.

—¡PAPÁ! —Gritó, desesperada—¡PAPÁ! —Gritó, rompiéndose a llorar— _Tengo que volver a Tokio… sola nunca podré encontrarlo_ —Era un misterio el cómo había llegado a esa decisión, pero algo dentro de sí le indicó que era la más correcta—

Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a correr en dirección completamente opuesta a la que había venido.

Pasaban y pasaban las horas hasta que la noche se impuso en la región de Kanto, y Kohina apenas había cruzado el monolito más cercano a la fogata que habían hecho la noche anterior su padre y ella. Su cuerpo estaba en su límite, pero sabía que no estaba completamente a salvo en el interior de los monolitos, ya que a ella la buscaban personas a las que Kagetane había intentado matar.

Entró en uno de los distritos exteriores de Tokio, uno de los tantos que había sido destrozado hacía ya más de diez años. Mientras corría entre las calles solo podía sentir como unas inocentes, pero peligrosas miradas le seguían el rastro, así que se detuvo a la vez que desenvainaba sus espadas cortas. Se dio la vuelta, pero solo se encontró con un grupo de niñas malditas acompañadas por un anciano.

—¿Una niña maldita, ¿eh? —Comentó el anciano de primeras, pero al inspeccionarla, se dio cuenta de quién era—La hija de Kagetane… Kohina—Dijo, sorprendido—

—Sí, soy ella—Afirmó Kohina entre jadeos—

—¿Y tu padre? —Preguntó el anciano—Normalmente sois como dos gotas de agua—

—Necesito ayuda, Matsuzaki—Soltó Kohina, sorprendiendo al anciano—A papá y a mí nos han atacado ayer dos iniciadoras y sus promotores, han escapado, no pude cortarlos—Comentó, mientras sus heridas comenzaban a arder con fuerza, tardarían un par de días en curarse—

—Me gustaría ayudarte, pero no soy la persona más indicada, además de que la gente podría odiarme por ello—Matsuzaki pudo ver la expresión de Kohina cambiar a una de absoluto desprecio—Podrías buscar ayuda con Rentaro, o con la Seitenshi, pero no te prometo nada—Kohina murmuró algo entre dientes, y dio un gran salto para luego acercarse a las vías del tren que le llevarían al interior del área de Tokio—

Corrió y corrió hasta entrar en la ciudad, pero no lograba recordar con claridad el sitio donde se suponía tenía que ir. Lo único que pudo hacer fue seguir su camino hasta llegar a las Llamas de la revolución cuando ya era de noche. Ese lugar le traían sanguinarios recuerdos de como mataba Gastreas como si fueran de papel. Siguió por la carretera hasta entrar al centro, que en esa hora estaba concurrido de gente, pero su cansancio físico y mental no le permitieron darse cuenta de que se había metido en la boca del lobo. Su vista se nublaba, sus pies dejaban de responder, pero tenía que encontrar la casa de su antiguo oponente, Rentaro.

Mientras más se adentraba por el centro, más se intensificaban los murmullos cerca de ella, hasta el punto de odiarlo. Sacó fuerzas de un lugar desconocido, y corrió hasta llegar a un callejón que le hizo dar una idea de su posición. Rápidamente fue sorprendida por alguien; una iniciadora que le apuntaba con una pistola, y por su aspecto, ya se habían visto antes, y estuvo a punto de cortarle la cabeza.

—¡Te mataré, maldita! —Soltó la iniciadora, disparando, pero Kohina comenzó a girar como un trompo atornillándose en el piso mientras las balas de una pistola automática intentaban darle y se estrellaban en las hojas de las espadas, y justo cuando la iniciadora se quedó sin balas, también se quedó sin cabeza.

Kohina salió como una bala de aquel lugar para luego encontrarse con una casa que hacía esquina y que le era vagamente conocida. Tenía la opción de asaltar la casa y arriesgarse a un ataque mortal de Rentaro y su iniciadora, o tocar la puerta y rezar porque Enju no la quisiera matar o algo por el estilo. Se decantó por lo segundo, ya que la situación ameritaba algo tranquilo y rápido, porque sabía que cada segundo que pasaba en el interior de Tokio hacía que las posibilidades de encontrar con vida a su padre fueran mínimas. Tocó la puerta, pero nadie le abrió. Volvió a tocarla con fuerza, hasta que se abrió, pero en lugar de encontrarse con un hombre alto, fornido y pelinegro, se encontró con una niña rubia y medianamente alta.

—Búho—Soltó Kohina de primeras, reconociendo a Tina Sprout, aquella francotiradora que causó muchos problemas en su momento—

—¿Ko…? —La reacción de Tina fue torpe, pero fue suficiente para llamar la atención de Enju, quién se levantó como una bala y se dirigió a la puerta lanzando una patada al momento de ver a Kohina, pero esta, con sus sentidos bastante tocados, apenas fue capaz de parar el ataque con sus espadas, que le hizo estamparse contra la pared—

—¡Vete de aquí! —Gritó Enju rápidamente, despertando a Rentaro, escandalizado—

—¿¡Que pasa aquí!? —Preguntó el muchacho bastante alterado—¿Kohina? —Soltó, sorprendiéndose de verla sola—

—¡Ha venido a intentar matarnos! —Soltó Enju de forma fortuita, pero Kohina la hizo retractarse—

—¡Han atacado a mi padre, Enju ¡—Soltó Kohina, con fuerza—Vengo a pedirte ayuda, Rentaro—

—Entra y lo discutimos dentro, te veo hecha un completo desastre—Ofreció Rentaro, pero ninguna de las dos niñas que le acompañaban parecían estar de acuerdo—

—¡Pero…! —Intentó Enju, pero la mirada de su promotor fue respuesta suficiente—

—Me sorprende que os hayan separado, sois imparable—Comentó Rentaro sentándose en el comedor junto a Kohina—

—Fue ayer en la noche mientras dormíamos, eran dos parejas, solo vi a una iniciadora, y parecía un modelo tigre bastante fuerte—Tina pareció alarmarse—

—Pero en Tokio no hay ningún modelo tigre, hay uno en Osaka, y está en las primeras 100 posiciones del rango IP—Advirtió Tina—

—Lo sé—Soltó Rentaro—No sé quién de Osaka querría atacar a Kagetane—

—A mí me aturdieron con granadas y me dispararon—Reconoció la mantis—No pude seguirles el rastro hasta la mañana—Se quitó la mochila de sus hombros y sacó unos vendajes—¿Puedo usar tu baño? —Preguntó—Tengo algunas heridas que tardarán en sanar—Rentaro asintió y Kohina fue directamente a ese lugar—

—¿Tú le crees, Rentaro? —Preguntó Enju con bastante desacuerdo—

—Ya viste sus heridas y su estado… yo le creo, sino, no habría venido a pedir mi ayuda, sabe que ella sola contra cuatro no puede—

—Esa modelo tigre pudo haber muerto—Soltó Tina dándole un ligero golpe a la mesa—Es fuerte, pero habla mucho, y Kohina puede superarle en cuerpo a cuerpo con facilidad, pero si la aturdieron fue un milagro que no la mataran— El móvil de Rentaro sonó en ese momento, era un mensaje—¿Qué dice? —

—Es de Matsuzaki—

" _ **Rentaro, esta tarde me encontré con la hija de Kagetane, Kohina, y va en tu búsqueda, tal parece que los atacaron, oí disparos por la noche y ella tenía dos impactos de bala. No puedo ayudarla, ya sabes la reputación que tiene esa pareja de Psicópatas. Un saludo. Matsuzaki**_ "

—Entonces no miente—Soltó Enju más tranquila—

—¿Queréis ayudar? —Preguntó Rentaro—Quizás logremos quitarnos de encima un problema que también me incluye a mí y a la misma Seitenshi—

—Si lo haces tú, entonces yo también, hermano—Afirmó Tina—

—Vale, ayudaré, pero solo porque tú vas a hacerlo—Afirmó Enju, aunque realmente lo hacía para que Tina no se aprovechase de la situación—

No pasaron más de diez minutos hasta que Kohina salió del baño ya completamente limpia.

—Bien, vamos a ayudarte, mañana a la mañana iremos al bosque y buscaremos pistas de Kagetane—Respondió Rentaro, a lo que Kohina hizo una ligera reverencia—Aún me pregunto en que problemas se habrá metido Kagetane para que lo atacaran de esa forma—

—Lo mismo me pregunto—Respondió la mantis mientras Tina la miraba de forma extraña—

—¿También eres un soldado mecánico? —Soltó Tina de repente, alarmando a Rentaro, pero Kohina simplemente asintió—

—Se supone—Respondió, colgándose del hombro su mochila—Nos vemos mañana, Rentaro—Salió rápidamente de la casa con dirección a ninguna parte, simplemente se dedicó a dar saltos entre los techos de los arboles—

Ya había llegado la mañana y Kohina se encontraba expectante en la cima del monolito que estaba más cerca de esa ya extinta fogata. No había rastro de Rentaro ni de Enju, ni si quiera de Tina. Creyendo que no vendrían, dio un salto y se adentró en el bosque.

Comenzó a caminar por las orillas del rio, pero algo la sorprendió: Un pequeño y redondo aparato se puso en frente de ella, y unos pocos segundos después, alguien apareció, se trataba de Tina cargando su rifle de francotirador.

—¿Y Rentaro? —Preguntó Kohina, extrañada—

—Enju y Rentaro tenía cosas que hacer para la Seitenshi, fue repentino, te piden serias disculpas de su parte—Kohina soltó un pesado suspiro—

—Me vale contigo—Acertó—Vamos, tenemos que buscar pistas—Se adentraron en el bosque—

Corrieron por el bosque siguiendo los casquillos de bala, pero una pista les hizo detenerse: Había un Gastrea muerto con grandes heridas de arañazos, como si hubiese sido atacado por un tigre.

—Aquella iniciadora—Comentó Tina viendo los arañazos—

—Sigamos, hay un templo abandonado cerca donde podremos descansar—Acertó Kohina, ya que habían pasado más de tres horas corriendo y saltando siguiendo pistas—

Siguieron subiendo una colina boscosa hasta llegar a un lugar donde los arboles desaparecían, y se encontraba un templo budista abandonado. En plena luz del día, se podía ver un camino de sangre, como si algo o alguien se hubiese estado arrastrando por llegar al interior, y al parecer lo logró, porque el interior estaba cerrado. Ambas se miraron a los ojos y se acercaron de forma sigilosa a la puerta. Kohina se hizo a un lado agarrando el pestillo mientras Tina apuntaba con su rifle a la puerta. Tras contar hasta tres, abrieron la puerta y algo cayó justo delante suyo.

 **CONTINUARÁ**

 **Bueno, 2500 palabras, es un avance.**

 **Espero de corazón que os haya gustado esto.**

 **Kohina no sé si es un soldado mecánico como su padre, o como Rentaro, o incluso como Tina, ya que no tiene un instrumento especial como ellos, solo sus espadas. Yo solo tomo las palabras de Kagetane en la primera novela.**

 **Gracias por leer, graciñas.**

 **Adiós, y hasta entonces.**

 **¡Cabrones!**


End file.
